Blue
by Written Nonsense
Summary: Pureblood, muggle raised and Peeves constantly picking on her. Follow the journey of the youngest Malfoy. Future fic.
1. Chapter 1

_The sorting hat had barely reached his head but he already wore a cocky grin, announcing that he already knew which house he was joining._

"_Slytherin!" The sorting hat roared through the Great Hall._

"_That's not right. It didn't even touch his head." Ron Weasley whispered to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walked over to the cheering Slytherins._

"You _will_ be in Slytherin! There is no 'if' about it! Your great-great-grandfather saw to it that no descendent of his with the last name 'Malfoy' would be placed in any other house! Don't you want to meet your family? Your brother? Your mother? Your father? You know he will only permit you to see him after you have been proven worthy enough to be a Slytherin. And don't question as to whether they exist! That cloak you wear is proof! Now out of my sight!"

I hold back my tears as I silently stand up. My feet silently touch the floor as I glide to the creaky stairs. I glance back before rushing up the old wooden stairs, not a single squeak being heard. I slip through the second door and hurry towards the rusted spring bed and physically wince when a floor board creaks. I carefully sit on my bed place my 'school bag' beside me. I sit silently and unmoving, waiting. I know he will come with my punishment. I know that I deserve it. I made the mistakes and now I must pay so I remember never to repeat them.

I sit in silence for ten minutes until my door opens. His hand simply beckons me to follow. He leads the way down the stairs and out of the two story log cabin. We continue through the forest on a slightly worn path. At the end of it he brushes away the leaves and opens the old rotting wood trap door. I climb down the grimy ladder until I reach the bottom. I automatically walk to the centre of the underground room while _he_ walks around and lights the torches that hand on the solid mud wall. The flames flicker and cast eerie shadows as they slowly light up the 'objects' around the room. On the walls are multitudes of different weapons. From daggers and knives, to guns and maces.

I watch as he tenderly lifts a whip off its hook. I let my cloak, the only reminder I have that my family is real, as he tests the whip experimentally. A loud 'CRACK' echoes around the circular cavern. Then a second crack sounds as it lashes against my back, ripping through my t-shirt and skin. I fight the urge to scream as I fall to my knees.

"You're mistakes:" he starts to list, the whip slashing my back with each one. "You looked back; you're never to look back! *CRACK*, You didn't move in complete silences *CRACK*, and lastly, you showed your emotions. *CRACK*."

I lay there, curled in a ball on the dirt as blood leaked out of my new gashes. I take a quick glance back at him earning one last whip but not before I saw his face.

There were streaks from tears down his face. I knew he hated to punish me, to hurt me; but it was the only way he knew. He does care about me despite the way he does it. He sees me as daughter, yet refuses to admit it. He knows that once I receive that letter, I will no longer be his little kid. No longer left to live with a muggle.

"You can sharpen all the daggers before you can come back in the house. The longer you take, the colder you dinner will be."

I remain curled in a ball until I no longer hear him climbing the ladder. Slowly I push myself up and fighting tears back from the pain. I pick up the sharpening stone and start on the first dagger.

I eat the semi-cold soup as he dabs the disinfectant on my wounds and carefully bandages me.

"Now off to bed with you. It's ten o'clock and you have school tomorrow." My heart sinks at the fact he has definitely forgotten. But I let it slide, it wouldn't be the first time he forgot my birthday. I head towards the stairs. "You're present is on your bed."

He did remember! I turn around and bow a little to show my gratitude and respect. "Thank you, Mathew." My small voice manages to be loud enough for him to hear.

"Happy 9th birthday." He says, a small smile appears on his face. "Now go get some rest. I will see you in the morning Blue."

The sorting hat had barely reached her head but her face was solemn, already knowing which house she was joining.

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat roared through the Great Hall.

"That's not right. It didn't even touch her head." Albus Potter whispered to Rose Weasley as Blue Malfoy walked over to the cheering Slytherins.


	2. Chapter 2

"This way now, follow me. Hurry up first years." The Slytherin house prefect ushered us downwards.

"I wonder where the common room is." I hear a boy whisper behind me. The air was becoming colder and there were no more windows.

"Don't you know? The entrance is in the dungeons. I heard that they still have shackles hanging on the walls." The boy next to him replied.

_Shackles._ I subconsciously rub my wrist at the thought. I look through the stone arches as we continue down the hall. Each had an iron gate and just like the boy had said, there was the odd shackle hanging from a wall or laying carelessly on the floor.

_My wrist hurt from the metal clasped tightly around them. Blood trickles out from the cuts that litter my wrist and bare feet. I let my head hang forward as I fight tears. Loud clanging creaks echo around the room as the iron gate opens. _

"_The master of the house ordered me to ask if you are hungry?" The plump maid says looking up at me while I hang on the wall but I merely shake my head. "Please Miss, you have refused food all week. Surely you are hungry."_

"_It wasn't supposed to arrive for another year. I was meant to have another year." My voice cracks from my dry throat. I remain silent as her plump figure retreats. Locking the gate behind her._

"Hello? Little spacy short girl?" I'm brought out of the memory as a hand waves in front of my face. I blink and look around before I realise that I had stopped and was starring right at the shackles.

"Sorry." I mutter looking at my feet.

"Come on, we better catch up before we are stuck out of the common room for the night." A second person states. I look up and realise that these two were the ones behind me. I let them lead down a few more corridors until we catch up to the rest.

"Alright, I'm Hamilton Danforth, Slytherin house prefect." I can just see the mop of curly, brown hair belonging to this so called 'house prefect'. "To access the common you have to say the password and this wall will open up. Just be wary, the password changes each week so don't forget to check what it is before you leave. The dungeons can get quite cold at night."

"Fangs!" Hamilton shouts at the wall for us all to hear. The stone wall behind him shakes and the room rumbles slightly as the wall splits in two and breaks apart. The opening growing as the large, elegant room with a green, gold and grey colour theme is unveiled. There is also a huge window that reveals the murky green water of the lake we're emerged in.

"The girls dorms are up the stairs on the left, boys are up the stairs on the right." Hamilton says as he gestures to the two stair cases on opposite sides of the room. Some make their way up the stairs and others stay to talk to their friends. I walk over to the huge circular window and watch as a strange squid like creature swims past. I raise my hand and almost touch the glass when a voice stops me.

"Hey Shorty, you're not spacing out again are you?" I turn around and see the two boys from earlier lounging on two of the couches.

"Maybe just a bit." I reply as I walk over to them. They laugh at my answer.

"I'm Dominic by the way." He says. "And this is my friend Mike."

"Hello, I'm Blue." I say quietly though I know they didn't hear my name. Dominic has oily brown hair, sea green eyes, slightly tan skin and a muscular build. Mike on the other hand has shaggy blond hair, sky blue eyes, pale skin and a tall lanky body. And both were very different to me. My jet black hair waved all the way down to my shoulders and hid my left eye. My eyes were a deep brown like the colour of a scab and my skin was slightly olive. I had quite a bit of muscle but as a girl; it didn't show that much on my short body.

"You're a quiet one aren't ya?" Mike states more then asks. I simply nod.

"It was nice meeting you." I say before walking over to the stairs, my footsteps not making a single peep. Even without Mathew here, his training still sticks. I'm about to stop and turn back to give them a small wave when a small pain in my lower back just makes me continue faster. Mathew's training will always stick.

I sat alone in the Great Hall in the far corner of the Slytherin table, hidden in the shadows. I slowly eat a deep, red apple. The crunch disturbing the previously silent room as it echoes through the space. Just as I finish the juicy fruit the doors open and the room is suddenly erupts with the noise of ten people, only to reveal that this catastrophic disruption was, in fact, only caused by three. Griffindors, I believe.

"Hey Albus, did you see any Threstrals?" The tall boy with messy red hair said in a teasing voice.

"James, stop teasing your brother!" The girl with long frizzy red hair scolded the first boy.

"Hey Rose, I was only messing with him. He's my brother after all. It's my job to show him the nature of the world." James said as he got his younger brother in a headlock under his arm and started to mess up the boy's messy, black locks.

"Ouch, James. Let go!" Albus said as he wormed his way out of his brother's strong grip. "This room is like a ghost town." The small boys states as he gazes around in awe.

There was a small pop as a house elf appeared. "Is there anything I can get you three?" The elf peeped.

"Umm… Some pancakes with syrup would be lovely." James was the first to request.

"Could I have an omelette?" Albus asked unsure.

"Just some cut up apple thank you." Rose said to the elf.

"Of course." Then the elf turned to me. "Did you want anything else to eat miss?"

I stiffen at the three shocked looks. I HATE attention just as much as elves hate people not giving them orders. Which is a lot, if you don't count the odd one that wishes for freedom.

"A hot chocolate please." I say just loud enough to be heard. Then without another word the elf disappears. There is a long silence that lingers. Slightly comforting but clearly not to the three Griffindors. Then Rose walks over to me and the two boys shrug before rushing to catch up.

"Hi I'm Rose Weasley." She smiled and held out her hand.

"What are you doing Rose? She's a Slytherin!" James hissed to the girl who glared at him before smiling back at me.

"Hey, I recognise you! You're the one the sorting hat didn't even touch!" Albus cut in before mumbling to himself. "But I can't remember her name."

"Blue." Is all I say.

"Blue? What do you mean blue? There isn't anything blue here." James brow furrowed as he looked around.

"That's it!" Albus exclaimed, receiving a raised eyebrow from James and Rose. "Blue is her name. I remember now, her name is Blue!"

I nod to show that he is right. The elf appears again with the boys meals and a second one appears right behind the first with the apple and my hot chocolate. The three Griffindors hurry off to their table so they could eat.

"Here you are miss." The elf said as he placed my drink on the table. I look and notice three marshmallows bobbing on the surface.

"Thank you -?"

"My name is Pat, miss." He answers the unspoken question.

"Thank you Pat, and can you call me Blue instead of miss?" I ask, hating the respect which they love to give.

"If you wish, Blue." And then he disappeared. I carefully sip the drink before standing up and taking it with me to the Slytherin common room. It was nice to have the warmth in the cold dungeons.

"Fang." I whisper and watch as the wall opens slightly to let me slip through. I hurry up to my trunk and grab a random manga from my collection off the muggle picture novels. I sit on the large window's seel and start to read volume one of 'Black Cat' while sipping my warm drink.

It had been nearly half an hour when the first lot of people stumbled down the stairs. Amongst them were two, barely awake, first year boys. Dominic paused at the bottom of the stair only to have a yawning Mike walk straight into him.

"What the hell Dom?" A tired Mike asked before he actually opened his eyes. "Oh hey Shorty. Spacing out again?"

I shake my head in reply as the two walked over. "Man I'm starving!" Dominic said, apparently awake now.

"You wanna come, Shorty?" Mike asked as his stomach growled.

"I've already been." I say.

"Well that was stupid of you then." The three of us look at the owner of the new voice. "Everyone knows Professor Slughorn will give us the time tables at breakfast so why bother going earlier, you will only end up having to go back."

The new boy was tall and lanky, ghostly pale with practically white hair. His sharp features emphasised by the green light dancing in from the lake. Dominic and Mike both smiled at the new comer who eventually couldn't hold back his own smile.

"Scorpius!" Both boys said as they messed up his hair. Immediately removing any sign of his pompous act from ten seconds before.

"So who is the only morning bird in Slytherin house?"

"Oh right. Scorpius, Shorty. Shorty, Scorpious." Dominic did a quick introduction.

"Shorty?" Scorpious asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well she told us her name, but we didn't quite hear it so we've been calling her Shorty." Dominic admitted.

"Scorpious Malfoy." Scorpious said with his hand out. So he is my older brother.

"Blue – Malfoy."I say my last name so quietly that no one would hear.

"Blue, huh. Sounds nothing like shorty." He said in a teasing manor to his friends. "Well you might as well come to the great hall, I wasn't lying about Slughorn and the schedules."

I nod and quickly rush to put my manga back in my trunk. I came back down the stairs in a hurry, taking three at a time. It was slightly eerie, as soon as the Slytherin common room was out of sight, Scorpious, Dominic and Mike all changed their demeanour. No longer the cheery boys who liked to have a laugh, now they were acting like obnoxious pricks. Smug looks stuck on their faces as they walked straight through the middle of the corridors, shoving other students from all years and the other three houses out of their way. It was like I was trailing behind three entirely new people. And it wasn't just these three boys, but every Slytherin. Yet they didn't act this way in the common room. What's going on?

I decide to fall behind and find another way to Great Hall. I didn't like being seen and with those three I stood out like a light bulb. I slip silently through the hallways, going unnoticed by everyone. I soon arrive at the Great Hall and I am over whelmed by the noise. I quietly slip into the seat I was in this morning and resist the urge to cover my ears.

"Silence!" The loud voice of Professor McGonagall ran through the hall, chasing away the noise. "If the house leaders would now give their students their schedules."

I sit quietly as Slughorn slowly makes his way up the table. Finally he reaches the end with only my schedule in his hands. It takes him a little while to notice me before he quickly hands it over and walks back to the teachers table. I don't even look at my class before I stand up and hurry back to the common room. Going up to my room I find a black satchel and locate where all my books are.

Let's see. I look down at the sheet of paper. Potions and history first up. I start to shove my books into my bag when Peeves comes in.

I sit on the cold stone floor outside the potions room reading the test book.

"I'm positive, Rose. The potions room is this way." I look up at the familiar voice as Albus and Rose come around the corner. "Oh hello Blue. Do you have potions now too?"

I nod and look back down at my book.

"Umm, Blue. Where are your shoes?" Rose asks as she points at me feet which only have a pair of grey socks keeping them warm.

"Peeves took them." I state without looking up from my book. Just then Peeves comes around the corner.

"Now Blue has ice cold feet to match her ice cold heart." He sings mockingly while juggling my shoes. I just remain silent.

"Aren't you gonna try to get them back?" Albus asks as Peeves continues through the corridor and out of sight.

I shrug before replying. "I was never a fan of wearing shoes anyway."

Before Albus could say anything else the rest of the first year Slytherins and Griffindors came around. Slughorn isn't far in front of them as he rushes to open the door. I close my book and stand up, ready to follow him in when Mike comes up to me.

"So those really were your shoes that Peeves is juggling all around the school." He said with a smile after glancing down at my feet. I nod once then continue through the huge oak wood door.

"Slytherins on the right half, Griffindor on the left. You three to a desk. Everyone was automatically in groups of three except for two Griffindors and myself. "You three will just have to share the middle desk. Now today we are going to brew a cure for boils. On page 39 of your text books. Follow the instructions exactly and nothing should blow up."

I take the seat on the far left and open up my text book. Meanwhile the two Griffindors were arguing about who was sitting on the end.

"What's the problem here boys?" Slughorn asks when one of them says how they both want to be on the end. "Easily solved. Young miss, would you please move to the middle so the two gentlemen can sit on the ends."

I nod and move my belongings while both Slytherin and Griffindor laugh, knowing that the boys were really arguing over the seat that wasn't next to the short Slytherin girl. And by the sly smile on Slughorn's face, he knew it too.

I start brewing my potion when Peeves came in through the ceiling.

"Why hello Peeves. What mischief are you up to now?" Slughorn asked the ghost.

"Me, mischief. Never Mr Slughorn." Peeves says sound slightly offended. "Just returning a pair of shoes I borrowed."

Suddenly a pair of small, sopping wet black school shoes are dropped onto my head before rebounding into my potion.

"They may have taken a dip in the Black Lake." Peeves laughs before going through the roof. Smoke starts spilling over my caldron. I quickly pull my shoes out of the caldron only to have them disintegrate in my hands. All then everyone burst out laughing.

"When you said you weren't a fan of wearing shoes, I didn't expect you to disintegrate them." Albus shouted over to me, causing another round of laughter.

"Alright, that's enough everyone. Back to your own potions." Slughorn says as he makes his way over to me. "I'm sorry about Peeves dear."

"It's alright Professor. I never really liked shoes." I say as a warm liquid oozed down my forehead. I went to wipe it away when I felt really dizzy. Losing my balance I fell backwards feeling my head it cold stone. My vision went blurry then it was black.

I feel the sun's rays on my face and hear the sound of someone walking near me. My eye lids fling open.

"So you're finally awake." I look over to the woman briskly walking towards me. "Scared me out of my wits to see a first year come in with a huge gash on their head. And on the first day too. I will have to talk to Professor McGonagall about Peeves. Perhaps she can talk some sense into that ghost. If not, then perhaps the Bloody Baron will say something."

"What time is it?" My voice sounds weak but I don't care.

"About half way through second class." She replies.

I start to get up. As boring as history will be, I really shouldn't miss any classes.

"And where do you think you're going?" She questions in a stern voice.

"To class." I reply only to be pushed back onto the bed.

"No you're not. You are staying here." She says firmly before passing me a glass of water. "Now drink up and don't move too much. Otherwise that cut will open up again and then there will be more blood on that pillow."

The door swung open and three boys tumbled in. Hair standing on end and soot covering their faces.

"James blew up his potion, again." The boy on the right sounded annoyed while the middle boy wore a huge grin. His teeth looked even whiter because of the black soot.

"It wasn't my fault, Madam Pomfrey. I got a bad horned slug, that's all." The middle boy said, confirming that it was James.

"If you say so James. You're worst then your father with turning up to see me. At least he didn't explode his potions. You three sit on that bed." She says before scurrying over to a small cupboard. The boys wipe as much of the soot off as they can before Professor Pomfrey dabs something on the small cut that made them wince.

"Alright, now you three hurry back. You have another five minutes of class left." She said pushing them out the door. She looks up at me. "What do I have to do? Give you a sleeping draught? Now rest."

"Yes Minerva, she is asleep now. Took four doses of potent sleeping draught, but she should be asleep for the next half hour at least. I tell you she is a resistant little thing. Probably as stubborn as those centaurs in the forest."

"Thank you Poppy. You can go rest now. I will speak with her when she wakes up." Says a voice I recognise, but from where? I hear the doors close and someone walk over and sit in a chair next to my bed.

"If it's about Peeves, I'm sure he didn't mean it." I speak softly before I open my eye to see Professor McGonagall.

"You're awake? Well I guess I don't have wait long after all. Do you feel well enough to go for a quick walk?" I quickly stand up to answer her question. "Right, follow me."

We walk down many hallways until we reach a gargoyle statue. "May second." McGonagall says and the gargoyle moved to the side to reveal a tall, spiral stair case. Professor led the way up the 297 stairs. I look around and the huge room. Many moving pictures were on the walls of previous headmasters and other strange trinkets littered the shelves. Two staircases lead up from the behind the main desk to another room.

"Miss Malfoy." McGonagall says drawing my attention away from the strange spinning orb on her desk. "I thought it would be best to confront you about your upbringing before it gets out and spreads all over Hogwarts like wild flowers."

"My upbringing?" I ask, my head titled slightly before a small pain in my back makes me straighten it. "Do you mean about my father paying a drunken muggle to raise me in case I was a muggle?"

"No. I'm talking about how that muggle raised you." She states. I raise an eyebrow before the painful reminder not to get too curious makes me deadpan again. "How many stairs were on that staircase?"

"297." I answer automatically.

"How many escape roots are there from this room?"

"Three."

"What are they?"

"Up those stairs behind you, out the window and scale down the wall or the stupid option of down the stair we came up."

"How many pressure points on the human body?"

"385."

"How many are fatal?"

"36."

"Do you understand what part of your pass I am talking about?"

"Mathew training and employing me as an assassin."


End file.
